User talk:Silver springs77
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Baby-Sitters Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stacey and the Mystery of Stoneybrook page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 20:14, August 20, 2011 Adminship Hey Erin! I just wanted to follow up and thank you so much for all of your fabulous contributions and help keeping the wiki going. I've awarded you admin rights so you will manage the wiki more effectively. This admin guide will help you understand all the new tools that come with being an admin. Remember to always be fair and open minded, greet new visitors to the wiki, rollback spam and vandalism, block vandals and help the community with problems. There doesn't seem to be much vandalism happening here, but I'm happy to know that you'll be around just in case. I know you can do it — you've been a fantastic contributor here. Thanks, and keep up the great work! Don't hesitate to leave me a message if you have a question or problem. I'll be around. :D -- GlitterDisaster 18:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh don't worry, anything you can do will be great. :D I'll check in from time to time, but I don't think I'll be actively editing for a while. I don't have too much free time at the moment either, and when I can find time, I'm catching up with 3 other wikis I admin. I might have spread myself too thin by adopting this wiki, haha. I would have just hated to have come back in a month or so, and have found the wiki vandalized. Whatever time you can find will be perfectly fine. :D -- GlitterDisaster 03:44, September 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Merging Hi. Sorry I'm answering your message so late, but since you left it as a comment on an old blog, I didn't get an alert for it. I was randomly stopping by today, and happened to notice it >.<. I have seen the other wiki only because they've come on here once or twice to "lure" (that word is probably a little harsh) editors to their wiki. I've never spoken with the editors of that wiki though. They do have a lot of content, much more than this wiki, but it also looks like they've been around for a few years. They're also not part of the Wikia umbrella. I can definitely see why they wouldn't want to merge. I would have to agree with them. I think that we should just remain separate. The wikis have different "vibes", and I'm sure in time this wiki will grow. Within the next few weeks I also hope to revamp this wikis theme. If you'd like to edit for them instead of this wiki, I totally understand! No hard feelings here :D. -- GlitterDisaster 00:40, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hell no I dont want to leave here...the girl at the other place didnt seem to cotton too well to my offer of helping. I emailed her twice and she seemed rather snotty about it... I have been laying low because of work and other committments but I certainly am not planning on leaving here!!! Silver springs77 21:22, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Erin :Ah, lol okay. I'm glad to hear that you'll be sticking around xD I have to be honest though, I think I'll be around be around even less for a while. I've adopted another wiki, and I'm trying to focus on fixing that one up. You've been doing great here, but I don't want to leave you "hanging". Would you like to discuss some kind of color scheme/theme/layout for this wiki? -- GlitterDisaster 15:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Oooh Abby. I'd add her right now, but I don't have any good pictures of her... but I'll change the way the characters are set up so that it's easier to add new ones (Shannon and Logan should probably be added too). It'll be a photo gallery and you'll just have to click 'modify'. I wish BSC had a well known color scheme :\ I'm going to start setting up a new layout for the main page, and then I'll update you here on everything :D -- GlitterDisaster 18:38, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Design Hi. So I'm trying to figure out a nice new main page design, and I was wondering how you felt about the classic block logo? I prefer using it, but what do you think we could do to be more inviting to the newer readers who don't have that nostalgic connection to it? -- GlitterDisaster 01:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, I'm organizing the categories to get a good system set-up, and I'd like to remove the male/female categories. It doesn't seem particularly useful. Would be okay with that? -- GlitterDisaster 20:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I like the design. I really dont have much of an opinion on layout so I am all for anything that works. I dont even have the slightest clue how to do that haha. I can add content and you can make it pretty, accessible, etc. Categorizing everything works great...if i can think of any thing to add i can take care of it. :-) Looks good!